Entranced
by Amieku
Summary: I should have been afraid, but all I could do was stare.


Itaten oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Entranced

Black cloaks. Red clouds. Akatsuki. Upon encountering them, I should have been afraid. But if the worst they had to offer was a disgusting half-fish man, then I could handle them. My teammates froze, as did I, but I couldn't bring myself to back away like they did. The lone man before me was startlingly, ridiculously beautiful. I had heard countless stories of his brutality, nevertheless, I found myself staring into his deep red, Sharingan eyes, completely entranced.

Long black hair. Dark red eyes. And, from what little I could see, a finely toned chest. Uchiha Itachi. Beautiful. Obviously, Neji and Lee didn't share my admiration.

"Tenten!" The Hyuuga hissed angrily. "What are you doing? Get back!" I turned my head to look at him, which angered Neji even further. But before he could respond, Lee grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Never turn your back on the enemy Tenten! Do you not remember what Gai-sensei has taught us?" The so-called 'handsome beast of Konoha' stared at me fervently. "We must be cautious!"

I chose to ignore their panic, and in Neji's case, anger, and stared into the eyes of the Akatsuki. "Tenten stop! Don't look at his eyes, remember?"

Itachi's lips curled into a smirk. "If I was here to kill you, you wouldn't stand a chance." He spoke softly, looking only at me. As wrong as I knew it was, I felt my cheeks grow warm. He was a member of the Akatsuki; why couldn't my brain accept that and send me some panic hormones? Beside me, Lee and Neji were stiff, immobile, and tensed for a fight. But instead of the proper reaction, I found myself wondering if he was any good with weaponry.

"Let's go Tenten." Lee tugged at my arm again. "We have to retreat." In annoyance, I roughly pulled away, wishing for a second that Neji and Lee would just disappear.

And then, they did.

I looked up to find myself alone with the Uchiha. Everything was exactly the same, minus my teammates. I flushed deeply; I was alone in the forest with this beautiful stranger. He stepped forward, perfectly at ease, his Sharingan eyes glowing, and I realized I was an idiot. Maybe if I'd listened to Neji and Lee, instead of staring dumbly at the Uchiha, I wouldn't be stuck in a genjutsu right now.

"You seemed rather mesmerized by my appearance," His voice flowed, sweet and low, to my ears. I didn't have the words to respond.

"I...I just...you-" I clamped my mouth shut, deciding that a silent idiot was better than an incoherent, babbling one.

He chuckled and I blushed anew at the sound. "I'm sure you've heard of me; aren't you afraid?" Something told me 'yes' was a safer answer, but how could he really expect me to be afraid, when he was so inviting?

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"So am I correct in assuming you think I'm attractive?" He was smirking again. And again, what else could I say?

"Ye-" He suddenly stood less than a foot away, cloak sliding off his shoulders to reveal his muscular chest confined under fishnet armor.

"I don't get too many adoring fans." His voice was amused as the Uchiha reached out to toy with loose strands of my hair. "Most look at me like they've seen a ghost." I was tense now, but now out of fear. He was so close, not to mention he was playing with my hair. Wasn't this guy supposed to be dangerous? Suddenly he snapped one if my hair ties, startling us both, and after a moment's thought, snapped the other as well. My hair fell from its customary buns onto my shoulders. I held acutely still as he leaned forward and sniffed my hair. By now, my cheeks were burning and my heart racing, but then his lips brushed over m forehead. I could've sworn I heard him murmur, "This is fun."

Shutting my eyes tightly, I sought to control myself, and my reactions, but in vain. His body, mere inches from mine, gave off an enticing scent, and his fingers in my hair made me shiver with excitement.

All morals aside, I lifted my face and captured his lips. Itachi's skin was sweet and soft, and his mouth molded perfectly to mine. Who knew Akatsuki members could be such damn good kissers?

It was me who broke for air first, and when I did, he didn't stop, but continued with a trail of sensuous kisses along my jawbone, and down my neck. I didn't realize until then that I was firmly gripping his strong arms. Whatever was happening, I didn't want it to stop.

His hands found their way to my waist and glided gently over my stomach. It was becoming hot, unbearably hot, in this forest and, caught off guard, a low moan escaped my throat in reaction to the appearance of his hot tongue on my neck. A long stroke hit the curve of my skin just right, and I threw my head back, hearing him whisper, "Your friends are worried," just before he disappeared.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Lee's loud, raucous voice jolted me out of my ecstasy.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Neji and Lee hovered above me, faces creased with worry.

"Huh?" Since when was I on the ground? Did Itachi drop me? Itachi...I pushed myself upright to see nothing but an empty clearing.

"Wh-where is he?" I stared at the empty space, disoriented.

"He left a while ago Tenten." Neji explained. "But then you still wouldn't move, and then later, you collapsed."

"Oh." Was it all fake then? I knew it was only genjutsu, but if he wasn't even here...my imagination wasn't _that_ good was it?

"It's been almost two hours." Neji added. I started at them in disbelief, but Lee nodded in agreement.

"We could not move you because we feared it was one of the enemy's tricks, but now we must hurry back immediately! As long as you are feeling better!"

I got to my feet quickly. "We better go then. I'm so sorry guys; I don't know what was wrong with me!" I plastered a cheery smile on my face to please Lee. He immediately grinned back.

Neji, however, looked thoughtful. "Could it have been genjutsu? Did you feel like something happened in the last two hours?"

I felt my face turn beet red in an instant, and turned away quickly as all the sensations from Itachi's presence flooded into my mind. "No, of course not! I must have been unconscious that's all!" But in my mind's eye, I saw Itachi smirk.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Flames? Found a cure for cancer?

Bring it all!

R & R please!


End file.
